Songs of the Animorph
by Forlay
Summary: Not a story, I'm afraid, or even a poem really, but songs and poetry are related, right? A file of music videos I've written inspired by Animorphs.
1. Reflection

VideoReflection _Author's Note: The music video muse has finally hit me. Blame my choir teacher! Making us sing this song for choir...yeesh. Anyways, I've got several music videos scribbled on random pieces of paper, and the fact that I was listening to some very sappy, touching songs from RENT while reading 54 didn't help me any. So instead of submitting individual videos, I'm just compiling a file, one song per chapter. Here's the first, _Reflection_, from Mulan, Christina Whatever-her-name's version. Song's owned by Disney (I'd assume, it's certainly not mine!) and Animorphs is owned by Scholastic (much to my chargrin). Anywho, enjoy the video!_****

**Reflection**__

_Rachel is sitting at her desk, looking at her reflection in the mirror. As she brushes her hair and applies her makeup, she begins to sing softly._   
  
Look at me   
You make think you see   
Who I really am   
But you'll never know me 

_Her reflection wavers and is replaced by a scene of her watching TV with her sisters.___

Every day, it's as if I play a part. 

_Image changes to a scene of her standing in the middle of the group, classic reckless grin. We can see her mouth saying 'Lets do it!'___

Now I see, if I wear a mask   
I can fool the world   
But I cannot fool my heart. 

_Rachel's reflection returns to the mirror._   
  
Who is that girl I see _Rachel hesitantly reaches a hand out to touch the reflection, to be sure it's real._   
Staring straight back at me?   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside? 

_Scene changes to showing the Animorphs in the barn, all looking quite conflicted. They're all having their individual internal debates over right and wrong.___

I am now in a world where I   
Have to hide my heart   
And what I believe in.   
But somehow I will show the world   
What's inside my heart   
And be loved for who I am. 

_Rachel is now at the beach, standing where the waves are gently lapping against the shore, watching her reflection in the water as she walks along.___

Who is that girl I see   
Staring straight back at me?   
Why is my reflection someone   
I don't know? 

_She stops walking and sings this part as if she's angry - at the world, God, the universe, all of the above.___

Must I pretend that I'm   
Someone else, for all time?   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside? 

_We see Rachel and Tobias, as an eagle and a hawk, soaring through the sky.___

There's a heart that must be free   
To fly.   
That burns with a need to know   
The reason why. 

_Back to Rachel in front of the mirror, now she's just sitting there, staring at her reflection_

Why must we all conceal   
What we think,   
How we feel? 

_The image in the mirror becomes the scene from 32 where Nice Rachel and Mean Rachel are holding and acquiring eachother.___

Must there be a secret me   
I'm forced to hide? 

_Rachel stands up angrily, tipping her chair over backwards. We aren't watching a reflection now, this is really her.___

I won't pretend that I'm   
Someone else for all time!   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside? 

_Rachel glares at the mirror for a second, takes her brush and smashes the glass. Rachel is breathing heavily and her expression is furious, but we see a tear threaten to fall from her eye as the screen fades to black._


	2. Your Eyes

VideoYourEyes _Author's Notes: I was not having a good time reading 54. When Rachel died, and anytime thereafter when she was mentioned, one of three songs was playing on my CD player: 'Seasons of Love', 'Without You', or 'Your Eyes'. Three very beautiful songs from RENT, three songs I'm not going to be able to listen to again without crying, probably ~sigh~ They're also three songs that lend themselves incredibly well to sappy music videos and song fics. Don't know when I'll get around to incorporating the other two songs into music videos/fics, but here's a slashy rendition of 'Your Eyes', from RENT._   
__

_19 year old Cassie is sitting on her bed, flipping through an old photo album. She stops when she finds a picture of her and Rachel, dated shortly before they moved to the valley._

Your eyes   
As we said our goodbyes   
Can't get them out of my mind   
And I find I can't hide   
From your eyes   
The ones that took me by surprise 

_Image wavers, we now see Rachel and Cassie, sitting alone in the valley, late at night with only the moon and stars for light._

The night you came into my life   
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes 

_Back to looking at pictures. Cassie flips to a page filled with Rachel's school pictures._

How'd I let you slip away   
When I'm longing so to hold you   
Now I'd die for one more day   
'Cause there's something I should have told you   
Yes there's something I should have told you 

_Close up on Rachel's eyes in the latest picture of her._

When I looked into your eyes 

_Flashback sequence, Cassie is watching Rachel's last fight_

Why does distance make us wise?   
You were the song all along   
And before the song dies 

_Rachel's final fall, shown in slow motion_

I should tell you I should tell you   
I have always loved you 

_Back to the present, close up on Cassie's face, her tear filled eyes._

You can see it in my eyes 


	3. Remember Me

VideoRememberMe _Author's Notes: I'm never going to be able to hear a sappy song *again* without making a connection between Rachel/Other Animorph. I swear, this is the *last* sappy-Rachel song for awhile. I might do other sappy songs, but they won't be Rachel-centered._   
_Today's musical selection is by Jordan Hill (and reportedly from the "Casper" movie, but it's been so long since I've seen that, I have no idea) that someone sang at my Spring Choir concert and the first image that jumped into my head was Rachel singing to Tobias. ~sigh~ Not a big fan of R/T anymore (but I said that in the "Your Eyes" note, didn't I?), but you gotta go with your gut instincts right? So here we go, enjoy!_

**Remember Me**

_Before the music starts, we see Tobias' meadow (presumably his new one, as this is post-54) at sunset. Tobias' circles down from the sky to a branch on his tree. He settles himself in and falls asleep._   
_As the intro starts, the camera pans up and up and up, through the red and orange colored clouds, until the sky is blue and everything's sunny. Everything being lots of clouds. The camera focuses in on a lone girl sitting on one of these clouds: Rachel, sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, looking down between a gap in the clouds. She begins to sing._

Every now and then   
We find a special friend   
Who never lets us down 

_Camera now focuses on the gap in the clouds so we can see what Rachel is singing to: it's Tobias, content down in his tree, fast asleep, just as we left him._

Who understands it all   
Reaches out each time we fall   
You're the best friend that I've found   
_Scene dissolves to a memory of Rachel's: Tobias flying away from her while she's watching and singing._   
I know you can't stay   
A part of you will never ever go away   
Your heart will stay 

_Back to Rachel, still as she was when we first saw her_   
I'll make a wish for you   
And hope it will come true   
That life would just be kind   
To such a gentle mind   
_The scene of Rachel and Tobias' picnic from book 49(**?**)_   
If you lose your way   
Think back on yesterday   
Remember me this way   
Remember me this way 

_Scene from 33, when Tobias and Rachel are dancing._   
I don't need eyes to see   
The love you bring to me   
No matter where I go   
I know that you will be there   
Forever more a part of me   
You're everywhere   
I'll always care 

_Rachel, with an ethereal glow about her, is now standing in front of Tobias' tree that same evening, singing to him. During this verse, the camera slowly pans in a full circle around both Rachel and Tobias._   
I'll make a wish for you   
And hope it will come true   
That life would just be kind   
To such a gentle mind   
If you lose your way   
Think back on yesterday   
Remember me this way   
Remember me this way 

_Dream sequence of sorts. It's day, Tobias is perched in his tree, staring intently at the field searching for his next meal. Rachel is now sitting on a branch just behind Tobias' so she's just slightly over his right shoulder._   
And I'll be right behind your shoulder   
Watching you   
_Tobias swoops down to the make the kill and Rachel is suddenly standing down in the field, watching him swoop down, attempt to grab his food, miss, and swoop back up to his tree_   
I'll be standing by your side   
And all you do   
And I won't ever leave   
As long as you believe   
You just believe 

_Back up to where Rachel was watching Tobias through the clouds. The camera moves so we can see Tobias through the gap. Rachel reaches a hand down towards him. The camera follows her hand reaching towards him as the singing continues._   
I'll make a wish for you   
And hope it will come true   
That life would just be kind   
_Her hand stops just short of actually touching him. Quick cut back up to Rachel's face, she's dissapointed she can't touch him. Slowly she brings her hand back up._   
To such a gentle mind   
If you lose your way   
Think back on yesterday   
_Camera focuses on Rachel's sad face_   
Remember me this way   
Remember me this way 

_Camera pans back down from Rachel, through the sky back down to where Tobias is in his tree, just beginning to wake up. He settles on his branch contentedly as Rachel, off camera, speaks the last lyric_   
This Way... 


	4. Unpack Your Adjectives

VideoAdjectives _Author's Note: HaHAH! I have done it! A non-sappy music video! Actually, I find this one rather ammusing, espcially since I sang this in a play once. I can just see Cassie in the costume I had to wear . . . lol! I've also filked this a bit, to make it more Animorphs-related. So have fun reading, and get a grammar lesson too ;-)___

**Unpack Your Adjectives**

_Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Marco and Ax are sitting/standing around the barn. Jake and Marco are in a heated debate, Rachel is inspecting her nails, Tobias is up in the rafters being the lookout, Ax is just standing off in his own little world. However, they all snap out of it when the introduction starts, a spotlight focuses on the entrance to the barn and Cassie steps in, singing._   
Got home from the valley last spring.   
Saw people, places, and things.   
_Points to her fellow Animorphs_   
We barely had arrived,   
They asked us to describe   
The people, places, and every last thing.   
So we unpacked our adjectives. 

_Cassie steps up to a bag that's conveniently sitting in the barn._   
I unpacked "frustrating" first.   
Reached in and found the word "worst".   
Then she picked "soggy" and - 

_The music stops. Cassie looks back at the Animorphs._   
"That _was_ your cue, you know."   
_Rachel blushes._ "Oops, forgot that. I was busy marveling over your singing voice."   
_Cassie sighs._ "Right. Can we get this over with quickly? The music is upsetting the animals."   
_Rachel shrugs._ "Sure."   
_Music starts again, Rachel, Jake and Marco are now standing by Cassie._

_Rachel reaches into the bag._   
Then she piccked "soggy" and -   
_Marco reaches into the bag_   
Next he picked "foggy" and -   
_He looks confused for a moment, but Cassie just shrugs and continues singing_   
Then we were ready to tell them our tale.   
'Cause we'd unpacked our adjectives. 

_Rachel, Marco and Jake are now standing behind Cassie, swaying from side to side and snapping the beat as Cassie sings._   
Adjectives are words you use to   
really describe things.   
Handy words to carry around.   
Days are sunny, or they're rainy.   
_Marco and Ax step forward, Marco on Cassie's left, Ax on her right. Cassie points to Marco_   
Boys are dumb   
_Cassie points to Ax_   
or else they're brainy.   
Adjectives can show you which way. 

_Tobias and Ax are now in human morph, and have joined Rachel, Marco and Jake._   
Adjectives are often used to help   
us compare things,   
To say how thin, how fat, how   
short, how tall.   
Girls who're tall get taller. _Rachel suddenly becomes Super Rachel_   
Boys who're small get smaller, _Marco shrinks to Helmacron size_   
Till one is the tallest And the   
other's the smallest of all.   
_Shot of Rachel grinning as she threatens to step on Marco._   
_Marco screams, _"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" 

_Now the Animorphs, including Ax for some inexplicable reason, are walking through the construction site. Cassie is still singing._   
We walked home easily   
_We see Visser Three in the constuction site, looing very out of place without his platoon of Hork-Bajir guards._   
_Tobias sings_   
Then we saw Visser Three!   
_Marco sings_   
He was a hairy guy!   
_Jake sings_   
He was a scary guy!   
_Rachel sings_   
We beat a hasty retreat from his lair _The Animorphs run out of the construction site._   
_Cassie sings_   
And described him with adjectives. 

_Marco speaks_   
"Whoah! Boy, that was one big, ugly Andalite!"   
_Ax looks more than mildly insulted. He's about to go on a tirade when Cassie quickly steps in with her next (spoken) part._

You can even make adjectives out of the other parts of speech, like verbs or nouns. All you have to do is tack on an ending like "-ic" or "-ish" or "-ary." For example: this boy _she pulls Marco up to her_ can grow up to be a huge man, _Rachel snickers, both Cassie and Marco glare at her_ but still have a boyish face. Boy is a noun, but the ending "-ish" makes it an adjective, boyish, that describes the huge man's face. Get it? 

_Everyone stares at her blankly. Cassie shrugs and the Animorphs are back in the barn_

_Cassie sings, the other Animorphs are behind her doing the annoying swaying/snapping thing_   
Next time you go off to war   
Remember what these are for:   
The minute you get back,   
They'll ask you this and that.   
You can describe people, places and things.   
Simply unpack your adjectives.   
_She begins to leave, turning around each time she sings a line. The Animorphs are still doing the sway/snap thing_   
You can do it with adjectives.   
Tell 'em about it with adjectives.   
You can shout it with adjectives.   
_Cassie leaves, shutting the door firmly behind her. The remaining Animorphs collapse to the floor (it's a miracle Ax hasn't done this several times already), thoroughly sick of their very small routine._


End file.
